customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on Disney Channels (April 17, 1998) Part 1
Grand Duke: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! * (Swiftly, Peepers undoes the shoe laces, freeing Patou as he undoes the muzzle knot and swiftly goes to the fallen kitten with concern. The dog tries moving him, though Edmond lies inanimate. Patou looks down that he has lost his best friend, looking at the Duke with hatred in his eyes) * Patou: (frowns) Chanticleer...Chanticleer... * (Rain begins pouring down on the owl frowns with a snake-like fashion) * Grand Duke: Very stupid....Patou. * (They slowly near him as the group chant with hate in their eyes) * Patou's Group: Chanticleer...Chanticleer...Chanticleer... * Grand Duke: N-n-now see here! QUIET!!!!! * Peepers and Snipes: Chanticleer! * (He turns back, noticing them with the farm animals chanting) * Farm Animals: Chanticleer! * Grand Duke: (snaps) SHUT UP!!!!! * (He tries crowing while being stuck) * Grand Duke: (frowns) Fools! All of you! SILENCE!!!!! * (He turns to the rooster as he frowns) * Grand Duke: I'll give you... (snaps out of it) CHANTICLEER!! * (As they keep chanting, the Duke begins spraying body mist around himself, starting to grow bigger and starting to sink the land the rooster is stuck in. He grows more and more as the heavens turn red with his breath. After a few moments, lightning flashes as he spins. The Duke laughs wickedly as he transforms into a gigantic tornado. Thunder smashes and lightning flashes with the lightning hitting a piece of the tree the owls are in while they fly. It lands on Chanticleer, trapping him more while it sinks deeper with the rooster attempting to free himself, trapped in the tornado) * Grand Duke: (in the tornado) HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! * (As the emeralds shine, the voices begin echoing in Chanticleer's head with a small glow surrounding the sinking rooster. As the voices speak, the animals desperately run) * Duck's Voice: Look, iiiiit's coming up without him! * Pig's Voice: You're a phony! * Grand Duke's Voice: Are you by chance having a little damage in your throat? He-he-he. * Pig's Voice: You are a phony! * Duck's Voice: See, iiiiit's coming up without him! * (As the others keep chanting Chanticleer's name, the rooster fights before noticing his friends fighting and chanting with Stuey grabbing Goldie with the gang dodging a trailer almost blown to them. As that happens, all the statues of the familiar friends are snatched up by the tornado) * Edmond's Voice: That's your job to bring up the sun. * Peepers' Voice: That hasn't shone since you left. * Edmond's Voice: This is your job to bring up the sun. * Voices: CHANTICLEER!! * Peepers' Voice: This hasn't shone since you left. * (The rooster yelps from the wave with the ones holding the emeralds fight) * Patou's Voice: Chanticleer, you have to crow, and you have to crow now! * (The owls land on top of the trapped ones as they fight) * Grand Duke's Voice: (mockingly) Cock-a-doodle....DO!! * (As the bird fights, he notices the emeralds glowing as well as the ground below him before stopping as he realizes) * Patou's Voice: Chanticleer, you have to crow, and you have to crow now! * (The area glows as Chanticleer spins around with the area rumbling. Then, the owls are blown away as the rooster springs out like a flash of light) * Chanticleer: (sings) CockadoooooOOOOhoohoohoohoo!!!! * (He spins nearby the Duke as he continues) * Chanticleer: (singing) CockadoooooOOOO!!!! * (He stops near the heavens as the energy beam from him shoots the heavens. As he continues, the echoing voice heads to where the almost dead sun and energy drained figure are. As the energies hit, the sun and figure instantly recharge. Back at the Earth, the Duke is hit before he shrieks) * Grand Duke: AAHHHH!!!! * (The owl begins spinning backwards as a beam of energy is draining him. The owl yells, twirling downward before a small squeak is heard. Eventually, as it dies down, only a small tiny owl remains as he coughs. After a moment, he notices the frowning chicks and cowboy mouse nearby. The small owl yelps, chuckling hesitantly before swiftly jumping away from the ones nearing him. He paddles in the water with a familiar pygmy owl, looking annoyed, passing him behind before noticing. Hunch stops for a moment with concern before chuckling, snatching the small Duke. He coughs a bit before noticing the owl, trying to grin a bit hesitantly) * Grand Duke: (squeaky voice) Hunch! It's me, Uncle Dukey! * (He gasps, dropping him in the water) * Hunch: (shocked) Uncle Dukey? (smirks) He-he-he-he! * (He chuckles with a flyswatter on a pocketknife, holding it as he speaks) * Hunch: Come here. * Grand Duke: Ow. (dodging) Hunch, no!! * (However, the bigger owl keeps swatting the small one as the latter shrieks and flies in the clouds with Hunch, as he is ranting and shouting, follows) * Hunch: He-he-he, animation! It's music to my ears! (swatting) Hold still, you little twerp! Aggrevation! Abomination! Alienation! Oh, animation! Anticipation! Alteration! Ho-ho-ho!! Wow! * (Eventually, they are gone)